Mach Point
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Kanon es un joven y talentoso tenista, Radamanthys es un Tenista que esta en la cuspide ellos se conocen una noche...años despues se reencuentran para jugar el partido de su vida...


Titulo:

Y Titulo: "Mach Point"

Autor: Umi.Reira.Schwarzung

Beta: N/A

Razon:

Dedicatoria:

Personajes:

Principales: Kanon, Radamanthys

Secundarios:

Incidentales: Aicos.

Originales: Sirius Andreatos.

Parejas:

Principal: Radamanthys x kanon

Secundaria:

Genero: romance.

Advertencias: lemon

Clasificacion: PG-17

Estado: Terminado capitulo unico

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada…

Comentarios Adicionales: Mi querida cuña Hikari me pidio participar en la batalla de amantes, honestamente yo no crei que me daria tiempo, tal y como sucedió debido a que me enferme, sin embargo durante mi convalecencia nacieron dos shots los cuales no me quise quedar con las ganas de escribirlos, y aquí estan…espero les agraden.

Resumen: A sus 28 años de vida, la carrera como tenista de Radamanthys de Wyvern esta llegando a su fin, considerado uno de los mejores jugadores de todos los tiempos, esperan se retire dignamente. El ha buscado aquel partido que sea digno para retirarse mas no lo ha encontrado, presionado ha decidido jugar su ultimo gran slam sin saber que el partido de su "vida" lo encontrara donde menos lo esperaba.

"_**Mach Point"**_

_**Umi.Reira.Schwarzung**_

El sudor escurria por su rostro, su pecho subia y bajaba aceleradamente, signo inequivoco de lo cansado que estaba.

Son una mano seco el sudor de su dorso en espera del movimiento que su contricante fuera a realizar, el hombre frente a el tomo la bola entre sus manos, la alzo y con su raqueta tiro, el peliazul corrio lo mas rapido que le permitieron sus piernas aun asi, le fue imposible llegar a la bola…dando asi el punto ganador a su oponente.

-Kanon debes esforzarte mas-…le dijo el hombre de cabellos negros.

-lo se padre, lo siento-

-un lo siento no lograra que seas el mejor, quedate a entrenar un poco mas-

-pero…-el peliazul pensaba oponerse a la decisión de su progenitor…pero la dura mirada de este le hizo desistir.

El mayor le dejo solo, y el comenzo a enternar; estaba realmente cansado pero no podia hacer nada asi era su padre de duro y estricto con el, tambien lo era con Saga su gemelo, solo que el mayor de los gemínanos no habia nacido con cualidades para el tenis el era beisbolista, y por ende vivia en EUA donde uno de los mejores equipos le habia reclutado.

Y por supuesto eso venia con la ventaja extra de que su padre no podria vigilarle y presionarle, y sumandole a eso que Sirius Andreatos era un jugador frustado de tenis, en cuanto vio que el menor de los gemelos no solo mostraba aficion por el llamado deporte blanco, si no ademas tenia condiciones vio la oportunidad de "resarcirse", cumpliria su sueño aun a costa de los de su propio hijo.

En un principio Kanon se sintio feliz ya que no solo habia logrado acaparar la atención de su padre, si no que este le apoyaba para que "jugara", para el, el tenis comenzo como un juego, una diversión…ahora era muy diferente.

No es que le desagradace, después de todo el ¡tambien amaba el tenis! Pero, sentia que su padre era demasiado duro e intransigente con el, controlaba hasta sus comidas; ni si quiera le habia permitido pasear por las hermosas calles de Paris, le habia mantenido entrenando para que ganara ese torneo juvenil.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos y en pegarle a la pelota como si esta tuviese la culpa de todo que no se percato que alguien le observaba.

-buen tiro-…escucho que alguien decia a sus espaldas, era una voz grave y bastante varonil…giro sobre sus talones para agradecer el cumplido, sin embargo se obligo a quedarse de piedra.

Frente a el estaba nada mas y nada menos que Radamanthys de Wyvern el mejor jugador de tenis que habia visto en su vida, y el actual numero uno del mundo.

-gracias-…dijo recuperando la compostura aunque no habia podido dejar de admirar al atractivo Aleman, no cabia duda era mas apuesto en persona.

-de nada…¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Kanon, Kanon Andreatos-

-muy bien Kanon ¿te gustaria jugar un partido conmigo?-

El corazon del peliazul se acelero no podia creerlo, el mismisimo Radamanthys de Wyvern estaba ahí hablando con el, y no solo eso le habia invitado a jugar un partido…¿era un sueño acaso?...si era asi no deseaba despertar.

-por supuesto…aunque aun no soy tan buen jugador como usted pero dare mi mayor esfuerzo-

-eso espero…pero antes hazme un favor no me hables de usted no estoy tan viejo-

-esta bien-…dijo Kanon que a esas alturas se encontraba completamente sonrojado, aunque podia disimularlo por la recien realizada actividad fisica.

El partido comenzo y contrario a lo que se podia pensar el joven griego dio una dura batalla al sorprendido Aleman, en verdad los rumores eran ciertos y ese chico era tan bueno como se decia, pero no podia negarlo lo que mas habia llamado su atención habia sido la belleza del joven, era hermoso…demasiado.

Le habia estado observando desde que entrenara con un hombre mayor el cual supuso era su padre, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que lo vio solo, le observo entrenar por unos momentos hasta que encontro el momento oportuno para acercarse….y no se arrepentia, hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba de un partido, como lo hacia en esos momentos.

Por su parte todo el cansancio habia desaparecido del cuerpo de Kanon por arte de magia, tal vez después le pasaria factura pero…el estaba feliz, ya que estaba jugando con el mejor jugador del mundo, no solo eso el hombre al que el admiraba, desde que le vio jugar aquella vez en Inglaterra, cuando su padre le llevara a ver el juego donde el joven Aleman se proclamara campeon por primera vez, y comenzara su leyenda.

El juego fue bastante peleado, aunque al final la experiencia del rubio se impuso dandole la victoria…-excelente juego-…le dijo una vez que finalizado el partido, se acerco a el para darle la mano, en el tipico saludo cuando un partido de tenis termina.

-lo mismo digo-…dijo con su radiante sonrisa el griego, al aleman se le antojo aun mas hermoso…las mejillas sonrojadas, el sudor escurriendo por su joven…pero ya bien estilizado cuerpo, su sonrisa radiante…y aquel peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

Deseo besarlo…pero se contuvo, el otro era aun muy joven asi que mordiendose el labio decidio que lo mejor para su juicio era irse…-me gusto jugar contigo, espero que algun dia se vuela a repetir-

-a mi tambien me encantaria-

-adios-…dijo el Aleman despidiendose de un risueño, griego algun dia cumpliria su mas grande anhelo…algun dia se volverían a ver y entonces Kanon ganaria el partido de su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 años mas tarde….

Sus vista se poso en el cielo londinense, realmente la noche era magnifica ideal para dar un paseo, salir a cenar a algun lujoso restaurante o simplemente caminar por las calles londinenses.

Sin embargo el no tenia deseos de ninguna de aquellas cosas, lo unico que deseaba era llegar a su hotel y dormir, ya que mañana seria un dia largo.

Llego a su cuarto de hotel y después de instalarse se dispuso a ver un poco de televisión, sin poder evitarlo su atención se fijo en uno de los canales deportivos que ofrecia la televisión de cable, el tema sin duda era el abierto de Inglaterra o mejor conocido como Wimbledon uno de los 4 gran slams del año.

Su ultimo gran Slam…el cronista hablaba precisamente de el…

-bueno Mike en realidad yo opino que es el ultimo torneo de Radamanthys, estamos viendo la finalizacion de la carrera de uno de los mejores tenistas de todos lo tiempos-

-tienes razon, aunque opino que debio retirarse antes cuando aun estaba en la cima de su carrera por que honestamente da pena verlo jugar de esa manera tan desastroza como ha venido jugando-

Sonrio con ironia comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que lo destrozaran, asi era siempre mientras un deportista estaba en la cima se deshacían en elogios, a penas tropezaba era el peor.

Pensaba cambiarle pues no tenia los animos, ni el deseo de escucharlos y justo cuando su dedo se posaba en el boton para pasar de canal…escucho algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-hablando de ello, ¿Qué me dices de la nueva sensación del tenis? Kanon Andreatos-

-el joven maravilla…bueno he tenido oportunidad de verle jugar y debo decir que es un deleite, tiene un gran golpe de pelota y excelente saque-

-se dice que este es su torneo de graduación, ¿tu que opinas?-

-creo lo mismo, es mas me atrevo a decir que una final entre Wyvern y Andreatos seria fantastica-

-si, aunque tengo mis dudas no se si el Aleman sea capaz de llegar hasta esa instancia-

-idiotas-…murmuro y apago la televisión, por supuesto que llegaria aunque era conciente que el final de su carrera habia llegado, tambien sabia que su tenis aun era excelente, cuando llego a Londre lo hizo con la idea de desepedirse siendo campeon, ganando su ultimo gran Slam, sin embargo ahora tenia un deseo mas…queria que su ultimo juego fuera con aquel, chiquillo que habia conocido 4 años antes, y que sin saberlo habia dejado un huella importante en el.

Sonrio para sus adentros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba nervioso no podia evitarlo era su primer gran Slam, y la presion que su padre ejercia en el no ayudaba mucho, aunque le habia convencido de bajar un poco el ritmo, claro después de que fue a dar al hospital, seguia siendo bastante estricto con el.

-¿no puedes dormir?-…la voz de su hermano le saco de sus cavilaciones, Saga habia viajado aprovechando el receso en las mayores para apoyarlo, ambos eran muy unidos.

-no, la verdad estoy bastante ansioso-

-tranquilizate hermanito ya veras que lo lograras, eres el mejor ademas si no ganas te torturare por todo un mes presumiendote mi trofeo de ligamayorista-

-presumido-…dijo y rio tranquilizándose un poco, es cierto no debia presionarse tan solo dar lo mejor de si.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los dias fueron transcurriendo asi como el torneo, contra todo pronotisco el Aleman avanzaba a las siguiente rondas, dejando rivales que se le habian complicado últimamente, para todo eras asombroso demostraba un extraño impetu que no se le veia en mucho tiempo.

Por su lado la joven maravilla del tenis avanzaba sin muchas complicaciones, realmente era excepcional y aun cuando el rival se le complicaba solia sacar la casta y ganar el juego.

Las semifinales estaban decididas por un lado el Español Fernando Rojas se enfrentaria al Ruso Nicolai Novacech para acceder a la gran final, y por el otro lado la semifinal mas atractiva se daria entre el Aleman y ex –numero uno del mundo Radamanthys de Wyvern y la joven sensación el Griego Kanon Andreatos.

Todos hablaban de ella, por su lado los aludidos se sentian bastante complacidos y es que llevaban esperando ese juego 4 años…un largo tiempo.

Un dia antes del partido, para ser mas exactos una noche antes el joven griego se encontraba practicando el insomnio habia hecho presa de el, y no podia dormir por lo que decidio sacarle provecho practicando.

Por su lado el Aleman recorria las canchas de tenias, rememorando viejas glorias hasta que un ruido le saco de sus pensamientos, curioso se acerco al lugar de donde provenia para toparse nada mas y nada menos que son su proximo rival.

-¿entrenando?-…le dijo a sus espaldas una vez que el peliazul se detuvo a tomar un descanso, al escuchar esa varonil voz a sus espaldas el cuerpo de Kanon se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-deseo ser una gran rival para ti-…la vergüenza y timidez características de la juventud de Kanon parecian haber desaparecido.

-estoy seguro que lo seras, no me atrevo a pedirte que juguemos en este momentos por que deseo reservar mis tacticas para mañana-

-pienso lo mismo-

-aunque hay algo que me hubiese gustado hacer hace 4 años pero no me atrevi-…el deseo de besarle habia regresado con mas fuerza, era como si hubiese estado dormido y de pronto despertara, como una chispa…una chispa que amenazaba con crear un incendio.

Y Kanon parecio compartir aquella misma chispa…ya que adivinado las intenciones de su interlocutor se atrevio a hacer lo que habia deseado 4 años antes, lo que ambos habian deseado.

Tal y como presintió el Aleman aquella chispa se convirtió en un fuego abrazador que los llevo a jugar un partido muy peligroso pero igual de divertido y placentero como los de tenis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El dia habia llegado la cancha estaba llena en toda su capacidad, la gente estaba realemente emocionada, presintiendo la fantastica tarde que le esperaba en compañía de aquellos jugadores que se encontraban en la cancha, silenciosos, concentrados.

No parecia haber rastro de emocion alguna, como si lo que hubiese sucedido la noche anterior, hubiese sido una fantasia, una ilusion, pero fue real, muy real y ambos lo sabian.

Estaban ansioso por comenzar al igual que el publico, aunque Saga podia sentirlo mas al ser gemelo de Kanon tenia una mayor percepción de lo que su hermano sentia, asi habia sido siempre.

El partido dio comienzo….ambos jugadores daban todo de si, dejando el alma en la cancha…los afortunados espectadores de tan espectacular juego, animaban euforicos a su favorito.

Por momentos todo se sumia en silencio, cuando en algun momento se enredaban en esos puntos, donde la pelota viaja de un lado a otro pareciendo no tener fin, ninguno cedia.

El primer set se lo habia llevado Kanon 6-4…un set muy reñido, el segundo habia sido para el Aleman por 6-3, el tercero habia sido un apretado triunfo del Aleman por break point 7-6.

Para el cuarto la juventud de Kanon parecia ganar terreno haciendole vencedor del set por 6-2, parecia que el Aleman comenzaba a perder impulso, y cederia ante el griego.

Pero en el quinto y definitivo set dio una voltereta fantastica, como si hubiese tomado un revulsivo, y de algun modo lo era aquella mirada verde que le pedia llegar hasta el final, habia logrado sacar lo mejor de si, disfrutaba este partido, ahora podia decirlo con seguridad era el partido de su vida, el que tanto habia esperado aunque podria decirse que el mejor, fue el de la noche anterior.

Pero no podia acordarse de eso ahora, en estos momentos cualquier distracción era fatal…los presentes tenian el alma en un vilo ¿quien ganaria?.

Nuevamente estaban iguales, 6-6 el set se habia alargado a break point nuevamente, se encontraban 40-40 iguales, el punto estaba resultando realmente difícil, ya que cuando uno tomaba ventaja el otro se la quitaba inmediatamente.

El saque era del Aleman, pensaba sacar ventaja con Ace pero el griego parecia adivinar sus intenciones evitandolo, y de paso consiguiendo la ventaja, 40-AD.

Macht Point…Kanon tenia el punto para partido, era ahora nunca el saque le correspondia, lo tenia todo era ahora o esto se alargaria mas, y aunque lo estaba disfrutando, ya se habia agotado y realmente se sentia satisfecho, lo siguiente que sucedió el publico podia jurar haberlo visto en camara lenta…Kanon tomo la pelota en la mano, la levanto dandole el suficiente impulso, tomo su raqueta y lanzo el tiro….

El Aleman corrio tratando de alcanzar el tiro sin embargo este habia sido perfecto, cuando sus pies le llevaron al lugar del tiro la pelota ya habia salido del area de juego, no sin antes haber pegado en la cancha, justo para darle el punto al griego, y por ende la victoria.

La algarabia del publico que apoyaba al geminiano no se hizo esperar, inlcutendo a su familia, sin embargo antes de agradecerle al presente, se dirigio al centro donde el Aleman le esperaba, este estaba sereno y Kanon pudo apreciar una sonrisa en aquellos jugosos labios que habia probado la noche anterior.

-felicidades-

-igualmente-…el Aleman sonrio, se estrecharon la mano unos cuantos segundos sin embargo al soltarse el rubio, rozo el dorso de la mano griega ligeramente, echo que no paso desapercibido por el griego, quien solo le dirigio una mirada significativa.

Radamanthys le vio alejarse, habia perdido cierto pero contrario a lo que pensaban se sentía satisfecho, no solo habia perdido frente a un gran rival, si no que se habia dado cuenta que el verdadero partido lo habia ganado la noche anterior.

No era perdedor, ninguno lo era, ambos eran ganadores pero ya tendrian tiempo de hablar, por que de volverían a verse ese era un hecho.

Ese habia sido el ultimo partido en la carrera del Aleman quien se retiro tras ese torneo, el cual por cierto tuvo como campeon al nuevo rey del tenis…Kanon Andreatos.

Se alejo de la cancha caminando satisfecho, y por que no decirlo feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentia asi, la razon era simple el verdadero Macht point lo habia dado la noche anterior….

_**FIN**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal? Espero le guste esta loca idea que nacio en mi convaleciencia… .w. últimamente me enfermo mucho, en fin espero les guste…


End file.
